Since the introduction of sound with film in 1927, there has been a steady evolution of technology used to capture the artistic intent of the motion picture sound track and to reproduce this content. In the 1970s Dolby introduced a cost-effective means of encoding and distributing mixes with 3 screen channels and a mono surround channel. Dolby brought digital sound to the cinema during the 1990s with a 5.1 channel format that provides discrete left, center and right screen channels, left and right surround arrays and a subwoofer channel for low-frequency effects. Dolby Surround 7.1, introduced in 2010, increased the number of surround channels by splitting the existing left and right surround channels into four “zones.”
Both cinema and home theater audio playback systems are becoming increasingly versatile and complex. Home theater audio playback systems are including increasing numbers of speakers. As the number of channels increases and the loudspeaker layout transitions from a planar two-dimensional (2D) array to a three-dimensional (3D) array including elevation, reproducing sounds in a playback environment is becoming an increasingly complex process.
In recent years, Dolby has introduced various methods, devices and software pertaining to audio objects. As used herein, the term “audio object” refers to audio signals (also referred to herein as “audio object signals”) and associated metadata that may be created or “authored” without reference to any particular playback environment. The associated metadata may include audio object position data, audio object gain data, audio object size data, audio object trajectory data, etc. As used herein, the term “rendering” refers to a process of transforming audio objects into speaker feed signals for a particular playback environment. A rendering process may be performed, at least in part, according to the associated metadata and according to playback environment data. The playback environment data may include an indication of a number of speakers in a playback environment and an indication of the location of each speaker within the playback environment.